


Dereliction of Duty

by ReaderFan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, JAG - Freeform, Lost Trust, M/M, MCRT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is one of the best  young agents that NCIS has ever seen since Gibbs but a few forces around the agency don't seem to agree and whether that is out of jealousy or just plain narrow mindedness, they only know.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 187





	Dereliction of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> *: I don't have any extensive knowledge regarding military justice so I plead writers prerogative regarding that specific area.

Director Vance: Is you team ready to go collect the voice samples?  
Agent Gibbs: Mm-hm, DiNozzo will collect the samples from the residents and McGee and Ziva will provide back-up.  
V: Surely, the agents with more specialities should be walking the street.  
G: With more specialities than whom, DiNozzo is out best undercover agent. He’ll get them talking in no time.  
Agent DiNozzo: And no offense to their skills but Zivarr has no people skills ad McGee will turn into McStuttering if something doesn’t go according to plan.  
V: Agent DiNozzo...  
G: My team, my rules Vance. Why are you guys still here?  
T: On it Boss.

...

G: Anything you wanna say Leon?  
V: You’re not using the members of your team to their full capabilities, Agent Gibbs.  
G: I know what they can and cannot do, DiNozzo was right. I’m going to get coffee.  
Vance watched as Gibbs switched his computer off, took his gun out of the drawer and left without so much as a glance his way.

He shook his head at the bullpen before going back upstairs to his office.  
...

The trio arrives in Royal Woods and Tony is dropped off near the front gate to start his canvas.

T: Don’t miss me too much probies.  
Agent McGee: Don’t worry, we’ll try Tony. (He says before driving off to find a location to stand at near the end of the street.  
Officer David: At least we don’t have to sit in the same car with him for long. That has to be the best thing ever.  
MG: I agree.  
T: You guys do know that I can still hear you right?  
Z: Must have blown our minds.  
T: Slipped your mind, Ziva.  
Z: Whatever. Don’t you have a job to do?  
T: I hope you’re recording McGee, first house 751 Royal Woods Avenue...

...

Half an hour into their afternoon and Ziva and McGee were already fed up with Tony’s voice.

Z: Tony, do you have to talk this much?  
T: How else do you want me to get voice samples if I don’t talk to the residents?  
MG: But do you have to keep a running commentary going in between?  
T: I’m just trying to make sure that you guys don’t get bored and fall asleep.  
Z: Thanks for the help but we don’t need it.  
T: ... Okay, house number eleven. (He said in a more subdued tone)

...

Z: McGee, can’t you turn the radio off? (She whispered)  
MG: We need the recordings.  
Z: I don’t mean switch off the recordings, just make it so we don’t have to hear him. Please.  
MG: What if something happens?  
Z: What can possibly happen in this, as you say white picketed fence neighbourhood.  
MG: You’re right and very special agent Anthony DiNozzo should be able to take care of himself.

McGee switched the sound off in the car making sure that it was still recording for Abby’s analysis and the both of them release a peaceful sigh.

Z: Finally. Silence without Tony’s annoying voice.  
MG: Now I can finally read in peace.

...

A few minutes later Ziva turned to McGee with a confused face.

MG: What?  
Z: I don’t understand what Gibbs sees in Tony. We have so much more to offer him.  
MG: I don’t even think he has the qualifications to be the senior field agent. With my degrees and computer skills and your Mossad skills we’re both much more suitable to be the SFA.  
Z: He is a... waste of space. Correct?  
MG: Yes and I agree with you.  
Z: Even Director Vance agrees with us.  
MG: Did you see earlier, he wasn’t happy with Gibbs assignment of roles.  
Z: Just give it some time, everyone at NCIS will finally notice what we have to been saying. (She smiled before going back to her book)

...

Meanwhile, Tony just finished at the Haskell house with Mr Haskell driving off before Tony had properly stepped away from his car.

T: Guys, my feet almost got run over. (He laughed)  
T: ... McGee, Ziva?  
T: Guys, this isn’t funny. Report!  
T: Agent McGee! Agent David!

Tony got an uneasy feeling in his gut and decided to take a detour to make sure they were okay.

When he came around the curve, he saw that they were not only okay but they were sitting and reading books and talking to one another, a conversation that he couldn’t hear even though they were supposed to hear each and every word the other said.

He shook his head and made sure his radio was still recording in case the other two had switched that off, even though he didn’t think they were that stupid. He wasn’t about to trust their work ethic at the moment.

An hour later, Tony finally finished with the last house and made his way back to the car.

MG: At last, now we can finally get out of here. (He sighed putting the car into drive)  
Z: Yeah Tony, you sure took your time.  
T: I didn’t hear either one of you volunteering to help me out did I?  
MG: Well you are “Very Special Agent DiNozzo” aren’t you? You’re surely capable of handling such a small task on your own right?  
Z: And you like talking Tony.  
T: Give me water.  
MG: We’re all out. Sorry.  
T: Seriously?  
Z: We were sitting in the sun for nearly three hours, stop your whining we’ll be at the Navy Yard soon enough.  
T: Unbelievable. (He sighed)

...

The three of them got back to the office and noticed Gibbs wasn’t at his desk. They all knew he was somewhere in the Navy Yard like always.

T: Okay Probies, write up your reports so that we can hand everything into the boss when he gets here.  
Z: Excuse me?  
MG: What?  
T: Your reports, you know those papers we file during an investigation.  
Z: This was your assignment, you write up your own report.  
MG: You can’t seriously expect us to do your work for you, you know that right?  
Z: You’re the SFA, so do your job.  
T: That’s not how it works at all. (He exclaimed)  
G: Not how what works DiNozzo?

None of them saw Gibbs coming to stand behind them.

T: Uh, nothing boss. (He said with a slight cough) You’ll have the report on your desk in a few.

Gibbs looked at all three of them, McGee and Ziva were pretending to work and DiNozzo wouldn’t look at him. He could feel that there was something off with his team but decided to leave it alone until they decided to come to him or it started affecting their work.

...

An hour later Tony was still coughing and his voice was going south quickly. Gibbs picked up his telephone and called down to autopsy for Ducky to come examine Tony.

T: Boss, that’s not necessary. (He whispered)  
G: Ducky or Bethesda?  
T: Ducky.

...

McGee and Ziva couldn’t hold themselves in when Ducky told Tony that he shouldn’t speak for a few hours.

Z: This day just keeps getting better. (She smiled)  
Ducky: Ah-ah, no talking Anthony. None of us want this to become a permanent thing.

...

Ziva and McGee both get messages summoning them to Abby’s lab, knowing that after Gibbs, Abby wasn’t someone to keep waiting they made their way to the lad.

...

MG: What can we do for you Abbs?  
Abby: Tony called out to the two of you several times on tape but neither one of you responded.  
Z: Did Tony file a complaint?  
A: No, there’s nothing in his file.  
MG: It’s nothing Abbs, we were listening to him talk the whole time, we just decided to ignore him because of his constant rambling.  
A: I know how he gets.  
Z: Right, so no worries?  
A: No worries. Okay leave I have voices to analyse.

...

Earlier Tony had made a copy of his tape before sending it down to Abby and when he received Abby’s report as well as the tape he sent down, he was glad to have done that.  
Abby reported that she didn’t find anything amiss on the tapes and the recording itself didn’t include the part where Tony was calling for his teammates.

He shook his head before adding it to Gibbs’ “In” folder and packing up to leave like everyone else after Gibbs ordered them to.

Later that evening, Tony was busy cooking dinner for the two of them when Gibbs finally came upstairs.

He walked up to his partner enveloping him in his arms from behind.

G: There is something that you’re not telling me Tony.  
T: I’ll handle it. (He whispered)  
G: Tony.  
T: I’ll let you know if I think it’s serious. I promise.  
G: I care about you, you know that right?  
T: Of course I do. You let me live here don’t you.  
G: You live here because I love you and I want you here.  
T: I know Jethro, I’m just joking.  
G: You’re trying to distract me and I’ll let it go for now but not forever.  
T: Boy do I know.

Gibbs kept starring at Tony all through the evening but kept his promise, not bringing up the obvious elephant in the room.

That night just after they got into bed, Gibbs took Tony in his arms turning him so that they were facing each other.

G: I know that you’re a strong and independent young man, perfectly capable of taking care of yourself...  
T: Thank you. (He blushed)  
G: There’s something bothering you and it kills me not to be able to help. I am going to be right here until you’re good and ready. I love you Anthony.  
J: I love you too Jethro. I love you more than you can imagine and you have no idea how much strength having you in my corner gives me. (He said leaning in for a kiss)

...

The following morning at NCIS, Gibbs came storming down the stairs coming from the Directors office with a particularly gruesome Gibbs glare on his face.

T: Boss.  
G: You’re in charge. (He said reaching his desk and retrieving his gun and badge)  
T: What case? (He asked easily falling into step)  
G: Entire week.

With that Gibbs made his way to the elevators. Tony quickly recovered chasing after him and making it just in time before the doors closed. The other two agents just starred at each other with contemplative faces.  
...

T: What’s going on? Did you have an argument with Vance?  
G: No, we just had a disagreement.  
T: O-okay, and you’re suspended?  
G: As if. (He snorted)  
T: Jethro, work with me over here please.  
G: I’m going to a conference in Los Angeles. I’m not interested.  
T: L.A, that’s cool.  
G: You go.  
T: The big boss wants the Amazing Gibbs there, must be important.  
G: Still not interested.  
T: Go, enjoy. Learn. Socialise... okay maybe no socialising. (He amended after the look Gibbs gave him)  
G: Get back to work DiNozzo.  
T: Aye aye Boss. (He said giving Gibbs a quick kiss before restarting the elevator)

...  
...

The following day the MCRT gets a case involving a dead marine and stolen artefacts and they immediately hit the ground running with Tony questioning witnesses while Ziva and McGee gather evidence around the body making sure not to disturb Ducky and Palmer.

They got onto investigating, going through the marine’s life and looking for possible suspects. Tony was the T: last one from his team left when Ducky entered the bullpen that evening around eight.

T: Ducky, what are you still doing here?  
D: I should be asking you the same. Where are Timothy and Ziva?  
T: I still have work to do Duck and they went home.  
D: You sent them home yet you’re still sitting here, that’s not what being the team leader means.  
T: Didn’t send them home, they decided that they finished work for the day.  
D: And what does Jethro have to say about that?  
T: He’s not here and I’m not going to bother him Duck and neither are you.  
D: Only if you agree to go out for dinner with me.  
T: There’s still things to do here.  
D: Well guess I’m calling Jethro then.  
T: You’re cold Dr. Mallard. You’re cold.  
D: I do happen to work in the morgue. Come along and I’m checking to make sure you’re not bringing along any paperwork.  
T: Don’t worry, dinner and bed are the only things on my mind.

...

The following day Tony gets to work before his teammates who both arrive more than half an hour late.

T: Great you’re finally here, I need you to run background on this revised list of suspects Ziva and McGee you need to go through the tapes from the Naval keep to see if there is any unusual activity.  
Z: Are you going to be doing anything at all or will you be sitting with your feet up while we do all the work.  
T: I’ve been here since this morning doing the job of three people so I suggest you both do your part now.  
Z: Just proves that you have no business being team lead.  
T: Officer David, I suggest you get on to your work if you don’t want to be written up for insubordination.  
V: Agent DiNozzo, if only you spent more time working and less time making a noise, I’d be getting some results on this case.  
T: Director, Ziva and McGee need to...  
V: So you expect them to do all the work? I told Gibbs putting you in charge wasn’t going to work.  
T: Director, I managed the team when Gibbs was on retirement and Director Shepherd was here.  
V: That is not what she said, you better start pulling your socks up if you still want a future here young man, and stop pushing your work off to others. You should be ashamed...  
T: Director Vance, this is uncalled for.  
V: You better get back to work while you still have a job agent!

Tony watched dumbfoundedly as Vance went back up to his office and Ziva and McGee watched with matching smirks on their faces.

MG: I think we should go get some coffee Ziva.  
Z: I agree Tim, let’s go.  
MG: We should swing by and get Abby too.  
T: We have work to do.  
MG: I believe according to the Director you have work to do.  
Z: And you would not want to be fired would you?

Tony forlornly looked at Gibbs’ desk for a second before sitting down and getting on to the work he doled out to his junior agents plus his own.  
A few minutes later Balboa and one of his agents came over to offer aid to Tony.

T: It’s really not necessary Balboa.  
Balboa: A marine is dead Tony, hand em’ over.  
T: Thanks.

Together the three of them get a considerable amount of work done before Balboa’s team is called out by which time McGee and Ziva finally come back from their impromptu coffee break sitting down to do the bare minimum of work.

...

Every night since Gibbs left, the two would have nightly conversations about their days and any random thing but Gibbs was starting to notice something off with his partner but every time he brings it up Tony finds a way to deflect and change the subject and unfortunately Gibbs knows Tony well enough to know that he won’t get anything until Tony is well and ready.

...

The following day Tony finally catches a break in the case when he locates their suspect. He calls Ziva and McGee for back up since the lead panned out in “their”, his investigation but neither one of them show up after ending the phone call.  
When the suspect starts packing up his things, Tony makes a decision and calls in to dispatch and asks for assistance before approaching the suspect who tries running immediately when he sees the gun and badge on Tony’s hips.  
Tony chases and manages to subdue him and just as he is busy handcuffing him the guy’s partner arrives knocking Tony down onto the ground before going in on his further, injuring the federal agent who, nonetheless, keeps fighting back.   
Just as Tony is losing the fight within himself the LEO’s show up taking down both perps just as Balboa’s team shows up. Balboa takes control of the scene sending the perps with his team and the LEO’s to NCIS while he takes Tony to Bethesda after he thanked the LEO’s for helping him.  
When they get to the hospital Dr. Brad was already waiting for them with a weary look on his face.

T: It’s not as bad as it looks.  
Dr. Pitt: I’ll be the judge of that, in you go.  
Balboa: I’ll be waiting out here, you’ll need a ride.  
T: Thank you.

Brad Pitt, Tony’s primary doctor since his bout with the plague checked him over and released him with the strict recommendation of taking it easy and resting when possible.  
...

Balboa and Tony arrived at NCIS to see McGee and Ziva standing and joking around with one another.

T: Where were the two of you? (He asked angrily, stopping in front of them)  
MG: The director sent us to check something out.  
T: We’re in the middle of an investigation, I called you for back up! I needed your help!  
Z: We were following the director’s orders.  
T: We needed to get the suspect. That comes first.  
V: Now, Agent DiNozzo, I hope you’re not implying that your word holds more water than mine because in case you’ve forgotten I am still in charge. If you want to go play hero without back up that is an oversight on your part.  
T: I called my teammates for back up, they’ve been slacking off and you have done nothing about it... Director. (He added mockingly)  
V: Go home Agent DiNozzo. (He says angrily emphasizing the title) Agents David and McGee are more than capable of finishing this investigation.  
T: It’s my case. I’m interrogating them.  
V: It is an NCIS investigation. You’ve been dismissed, go before I have you escorted by security.

Tony grabs his bag and coat before storming out, not making eye contact with anyone.

V: Maybe now he’ll realise that he has no place in this agency. Everyone get back to work. Agents, I believe you have a suspect to interrogate.

As the director walked into MTAC putting a toothpick in his mouth with a smile all the other agents in the bullpen were sickened by what they had just witnessed.  
All of them liked and respected Tony because they knew that he was a good agent, one who is always ready to help any of them out when necessary.  
Balboa finally made a decision and went down to autopsy to talk to Ducky and Palmer by extension. He brought the two doctors up to speed on everything that has been happening with Palmer also adding in, as one of Tony’s closest friends at the agency. They discussed this case, Tony’s injury and everything else.  
Ducky gives Gibbs a phone call, instructing him to come home even if it’s a day earlier than he is supposed to come back.  
As soon as Gibbs hears that it’s about Tony, he immediately agrees, caring very little if Vance is unhappy about it.

...

Gibbs arrives home that afternoon after a four and a half hour flight to see Tony set up in the living room with papers strewed out on the table in front of him.

T: Jethro, what are you doing here so early? You still have one day left in LA. The director won’t be happy.  
G: To hell with the director, Ducky called me. What is going on? I haven’t been said anything but now I want to know what is going on.  
T: Give me an hour and you’ll know everything.  
G: Tony.  
T: Please Jethro. (He begged)  
G: Okay, come here.

Gibbs took Tony into his arms giving him a kiss before pulling him in for a big hug.

...

An hour late Lt. Harmon Rabb shows up increasing Gibbs’ confusion. The men greet each other and make their way into the living room.

G: What are you doing here Rabb?  
Rabb: I’m here because Tony asked me to come over.  
G: Times up Tony, you need to talk now.  
T: Okay, I asked Harm over in his capacity as a JAG lawyer and not as a friend... and before you say anything, let me tell you both everything.

Once Tony starts talking both men are surprised at all the information they’re hearing. Tony tells them about Ziva, McGee and Abby, Vance’s shenanigans, the case, everything and by the end of it Gibbs looks positively murderous.   
T: Jethro, I need you to calm down. I have this under control.  
G: You’re my family Tony, how do you expect me to calm down. I want to go over to Vance’s office right now and give him a piece of my mind.  
T: I brought Harm here so we can do this the legal way Jethro, okay?  
G: What do you want to do?  
T: I want to bring charges forward on Agent McGee and Officer David for dereliction of duty, putting an agent in danger with our previous case and this current one and for insubordination.  
Rabb: Since they’re Navy personnel, I can bring them up on these charges. Is that all?  
T: No, Abby tampered with evidence on an active case, it wasn’t vital to the case but, nonetheless, she removed it but I still have a copy of the entire tape.  
Rabb: We could use those tapes against McGee and David too.  
T: Yes and lastly the director. Can he also be brought up on charges of dereliction of duty and basically sabotaging a federal investigation?  
Rabb: The charges can stick for the other three but I don’t think the director’s ones will stick that easily.  
T: Well I have Balboa’s team and the entire bullpen as witnesses.  
Rabb: I’ll see what I can do. We’ll meet up at NCIS tomorrow morning.  
T: Thank you Harm, see you in the morning.  
G: Goodbye.

...

G: I’m sorry for not noticing, Tony.  
T: Saying sorry is sign of weakness.  
G: Not when it comes to the man I love. We’ll make this right.  
T: I might be out of job if the director remains.  
G: Even if he doesn’t get fired, he’ll definitely be re-assigned if not demoted if we make enough noise. The top brass seems to like you a lot.  
T: That’s only because I am the only one that can semi maintain the grump that is Agent Gibbs second B for bastard. (He smiles)  
G: You think you have any control over me?  
T: Of course.  
G: Let me show you a thing or two then Agent.

...

The following day Rabb arrived in uniform to the bullpen with Gibbs and Tony by his side to deliver the news. Vance was unhappy Gibbs had left Los Angeles early but quickly shut his mouth when Rabb started speaking.  
Ziva and McGee were being let go following his preliminary investigation with official charges to be filed after a complete investigation and Abby was being let off with a warning and suspension for tampering with federal evidence. The director who looked more and more affronted by the minute was being relegated to the head of FLETC pending an extensive investigation into his leadership because true to Gibbs’ words the higher ups including the Secretary of the Navy were all fond of Very Special Agent DiNozzo and the work he did as well as corralling Gibbs’ meaner tendencies and making sure he plays nice with others.  
As Ziva and McGee were being escorted out they kept shouting how much better agents they were than DiNozzo but as the elevator was being closed on them, the entire bullpen broke out into applause putting a smile on Tony’s face and a warm feeling in his stomach.

T: Thank you Harm, I deeply appreciate it.  
Rabb: You’re welcome Tony. Director, you have 30 minutes before you will be escorted out until I need you at JAG headquarters for questioning when I’m ready. (He said walking out before Vance could even prep a retort)  
G: I love you Agent DiNozzo.  
T: I love you too Agent Gibbs.

They kissed causing a lot of whoops and hollering from their fellow agents.  
**************************************************************************


End file.
